Complicated Love
by Gaypowa
Summary: Qui a dit que l'amour était facile ? Car tout le monde sait que c'est faux. Surtout quand on ne veut pas gâcher une belle amitié. L'amour c'est bien, c'est beau quand c'est réciproque, mais quand ça ne l'est pas, c'est légèrement plus compliqué.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. Oui je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, ne me lancez pas de tomates à la figure, je suis désolé mais la motivation (et l'inspiration aussi) n'était pas là. **

**Donc me revoilà avec une fiction de je ne sais pas combien de chapitres sur Pinn ! Car j'adore ce couple, je les trouve juste super mignons et.. bon je m'arrête ici. XD**

**Je ne mets pas la fiction en rating M, mais il y'aura un (ou plusieurs) lemon, mais je ne sais pas dans quel chapitre encore, mais voilà.**

**Je sais que c'est court, très court même, mais le prochain sera plus long, c'est promis ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Puck se réveilla, comme chaque matin, en retard. Même lui commençait à se lasser d'être constamment en retard tous les matins. Il se leva de son lit tout défait et se dirigea dans la petite salle de bain située en face de sa chambre. Il fit couler l'eau pour pouvoir prendre une douche, pendant que l'eau coulait, il enleva le tee-shirt et le caleçon qui lui servaient de pyjama. Il entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau le décrasser, il ferma les yeux et ses muscles se détendirent. Il se savonna en vitesse, se rinça, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et fila dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Une fois prêt, il grimpa dans sa voiture pour aller au lycée, il espérait tout de même ne pas arriver trop en retard, mais il était déjà tard dans la matinée donc il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Quand il arriva au lycée, il se gara sur l'une des dernières places libres et entra dans le bâtiment sans grande motivation. Ce n'était que le début de l'année et il n'avait déjà marre. Mais si il voulait avoir son diplôme, il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Le couloir était animé, les élèves étaient à leur casier ou alors se dépêchait d'aller à leur cours. Puck, lui, se rendit dans les vestiares pour se changer car il avait entraînement.

Il posa son sac dans un casier, mit son jogging et alla sur le terrain. Le coach Beiste était déjà en train de parler quand il arriva sur le terrain. Il se mit à côté de son meilleur ami, Finn Hudson. Le coach ordonna de faire trois tours de terrain. Puck se mit à courir mais Finn le rattrapa.

- «Mec, t'étais passé où ?», demanda Finn.

Puck soupira, Finn connaissait très bien la réponse car c'était toujours la même, mais il posait toujours la question.

- «Je me suis levé en retard, encore. Comme d'habitude.»

Le brun hocha doucement la tête.

- «Bah couche toi plus tôt la prochaine fois.»

Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule du plus petit et continua de courir, laissant Puck seul avec ses pensées.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Puck alla aux vestiaires pour prendre une douche et se changer. Il sortit des vestiaires et alla à son dernier cours de la matinée. Comme à chaque fois, il n'écouta rien de ce que le prof disait et dormi pendant toute l'heure. A la sonnerie, il se leva et partit en direction de la cafétéria pour le déjeuner. Il prit un plateau, se servit, et s'assit à une table éloignée des autres. Il regarda son plateau avec un air dégoûté, il n'avait même pas faim. Il s'apprêta à se lever quand Finn s'installa en face de lui avec son plateau et commença à manger.

- «Mec, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ? T'as une tronche de zombie.», lança Finn avec la bouche pleine.

Puck n'avait même pas envie de répondre, il n'était pas d'humeur.

- «Rassure moi, t'es pas un zombie ?»

Cette remarque eut pour effet de décrocher un sourire au garçon à la crête.

- «Non, je ne suis pas un zombie, Finn.»

- «Je sais. J'ai dit ça pour te faire sourire car te voir déprimé, bah ça me déprime moi aussi. Ça doit être un truc de meilleur ami de ressentir ce que l'autre ressent.»

Puck leva brusquement la tête pour regarder Finn.

- «Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?», s'inquiéta t-il.

Puck secoua la tête.

- «Non, c'est rien, je dois y'aller, on se voit tout à l'heure en cours.»

Finn n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Puck avait déjà quitté la table, et la cafétéria.

Il entra dans les toilettes des garçons et s'accouda sur un lavabo. Il inspira et expira profondément. Il alluma le robinet et s'aspergea la visage. Il espérait que toutes ses pensées confuses disparaîtraient en même temps que les gouttes d'eau. Il n'aimait pas ressentir tout ce mal-être. Il n'arrivait à mettre tout ça dans un coin de sa tête et ne plus y penser pendant quelques heures. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

La sonnerie retentit. Il soupira et quitta les toilettes pour se rendre en cours. La salle était encore vide, il alla s'asseoir dans le fond. Il commençait à fermer les yeux quand son portable vibra. Il grogna et le sortit.

C'était un texto de Finn.

**T'es passé où encore ? :-(**

Le fait que Finn le cherchait constamment faisait rire Puck. Il trouvait ça touchant et mignon.

**Je suis dans la salle de cours. ;-)**

Il posa son portable sur la table en attendant une réponse mais à la place, Finn apparut à l'entrée de la salle, tout essoufflé. Quand il repéra Puck dans le fond, il fit un large sourire et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Le reste de la classe débarqua peu de temps après. Santana passa devant la table des deux garçons avec un son sourire diabolique habituel.

- «Salut les tourtereaux, ça va ?»

La remarque fit rire le grand brun mais beaucoup moins Puck qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

Quand le prof commença son cours, Puck s'endormi sur le bras de Finn, qui ne fit rien pour le faire bouger.

Quand la sonnerie se fit entendre, Finn secoua doucement son ami pour le réveiller, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- «Puck, réveille toi, le cours est fini.», chuchota Finn à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

Le garçon à crête se redressa dans un sursaut. Il était gêné.

- «Oh euh... Désolé de m'être endormi.. sur ton bras..», balbultia t-il.

Finn sourit.

- «C'est rien, ça m'a pas dérangé du tout. Ca te dis de venir chez moi pour jouer à la console, pour exploser quelques zombies mutants ?»

Puck acquieça et ils allèrent chez Finn avec la voiture de Puck.

Ils jouèrent deux bonnes heures à la console avant que Puck n'abandonne car il se faisait tuer à chaque fois. Il déposa la manette sur le sol et s'affala sur le lit. Finn fit de même.

- «Mec, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, donc pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?», fit doucement Finn en fixant son ami.

Puck soupira et continua à fixer le plafond.

- «Car je ne suis sûr de rien, c'est bien trop confus pour moi donc je préfère ne rien dire jusqu'à ce que je sois certain.», répondit-il.

Il n'eut aucune réponse à ça. Ils restèrent allongés dans le silence pendant un petit moment. Puck se redressa et se leva.

- «Il se fait tard, je vais y'aller avant que ma mère ne s'inquiète..»

Il était sur le point de quitter la chambre quand Finn l'appela. Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il voulait. Finn se leva du lit et prit Puck dans ses bras. Puck lui rendit son câlin.

- «Je serai toujours là Puck, toujours. Jusqu'à la fin.», murmura Finn.

Le coeur de Puck battait très vite. Les mots de Finn le touchaient.

Finn s'écarta et sourit à son ami, Puck fit pareil et quitta la chambre pour de bon. Quand il se retrouva dehors, il resta immobile quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions un peu trop intenses. Ensuite, il grimpa dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il embrassa sa mère, ainsi que sa petite soeur et monta dans sa chambre sans attendre. Il mit le tee-shirt et le caleçon qu'il avait laissé sur son lit le matin même et se coucha. Son portable vibra.

Il ouvrit le message et sourit.

**Bonne nuit mec ! :-D**

Il reposa le téléphone, et s'endormit avec la même pensée qu'il avait eu toute la journée. Finn.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Laissez une review !**

**A la prochaine.**

**Kéz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 2. Bon je suis conscient qu'il est hyper court et qu'en plus il est pourri. Donc je vous promets (et cette fois c'est vrai) que le prochain sera plus long. **

**En attendant, j'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une semaine était passé, et Puck se posait toujours autant de questions. Il ne savait pas comment les faire sortir une bonne fois pour toutes de sa tête. Ça devenait obsessionnel. Les questions pouvaient se stopper, mais il suffisait que Finn fasse son apparition pour qu'elles reviennent au galop. Il se trouvait un peu ridicule, être tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami, qui était hétéro, c'était pathétique. Il avait toujours été persuadé d'aimer les filles, mais depuis quelques temps, elles avaient perdues tout intérêt pour lui. Il ne voyait que Finn.

Il était assis au Lima Bean, devant un café, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un ou bien il allait tout simplement exploser. Il sortit son téléphone et fit défiler son répertoire et s'arrêta sur le nom de son autre meilleur ami, il lui envoya un texto.

**- Besoin de parler, tu peux venir ? Je suis au Lima Bean.**

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Kurt entra dans le Lima Bean à la recherche de Puck. Il le trouva assis à une table seul. Il s'approcha de sa table et prit place en face de lui. Le coeur de Puck commença à s'accélérer, il ne savait même pas comment il allait pouvoir annoncer ça.

- «Bon, qu'est-ce tu as fait ?», demanda le petit châtain.

Puck fronça les sourcils.

- «Pourquoi tu dis ça ?»

Kurt lâcha un soupir, généralement, quand Puck lui disait qu'il avait besoin de parler, c'était surtout pour soulager sa conscience car il avait une connerie.

- «A chaque fois que tu me dis que tu as besoin de parler, c'est que tu as fait quelque chose tu regrettes. Donc vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ?»

Kurt n'avait pas tort, mais qu'il le juge aussi vite le blessa. Il soupira.

- «Pas cette fois. J'ai vraiment besoin de parler. C'est un truc important.»

Devant la mine triste de son ami, Kurt l'invita à continuer. Puck soupira une seconde fois et prit son courage à deux mains.

- «Okay. En fait, tu es la première personne à qui je le dis, donc ne le dis à personne.» Il prit une autre respiration. «Je suis gay.»

Kurt ne répondit rien. Sous le choc. Il avait la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts. Si un jour on lui avait dit que le grand Noah Puckerman était gay, il aurait fait interner la personne. Après quelques instants, il reprit ses esprits, et retrouva l'usage de la parole.

- «T'es... sérieux là ?», il n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles.

Puck hocha simplement la tête. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se calmer.

- «Wow.. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais t'es sûr ?», quand il vit le regard blasé de Puck il reprit, «je dis ça car parfois des gens pensent l'être alors que ce n'est pas le cas.»

- «J'en suis totalement sûr. J'aime un garçon en ce moment, et c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin de parler.»

Kurt hocha la tête, plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner. Puck continua.

- «Donc, ce garçon c'est... Finn.»

Bon peut-être que ça il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

- «Mais pourquoi Finn ? Non en fait je veux pas savoir. Mais tout s'explique, depuis quelques temps, Finn n'arrête pas de me dire que tu l'évites pour une raison inconnue, et il le vit très mal. Tu devrais peut-être lui en parler...»

- «Surtout pas. Mais c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir, tu veux bien lui parler, genre.. demandes lui ce qu'il ressent à mon égard, ou des trucs comme ça. Comme il n'est pas très malin il ne verra pas l'embrouille.», fit-il avec un sourire.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Le sourire de Puck le fit rire malgré tout. Comment dire non à une bouille comme ça ?

- «Bon, d'accord, je le ferai. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.»

Puck le prit dans ses bras et le remercia.

Kurt sourit une dernière fois et partit.

* * *

Finn était affalé sur son lit, en train de jouer à la console. Il était en colère contre son meilleur qui n'arrêtait pas de l'éviter, ça le blessait. Il savait que celui-ci allait mal, il voulait l'aider, mais comment alors qu'il ne le voit même plus. Il allait éteindre sa console quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

- «Entrez.»

Kurt entra et referma la porte. Finn retourna sur son lit et soupira.

- «Quelque chose ne va pas ?», demanda le châtain en s'asseyant sur le lit à son tour.

Le grand brun se redressa et regarda Kurt tristement.

- «Mon meilleur ami me manque...», fit-il avec un petit sourire triste.

Kurt sourit, et se dit que c'était le moment parfait pour faire ce que Puck lui avait demandé de faire.

- «Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus chez lui ?», demanda t'il innocemment.

- «Son humour déplacé, son odeur, son sourire, son rire..», répondit l'autre garçon sans hésiter.

- «Dis, tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux ?», plaisanta Kurt.

- «Euh.. bah je sais pas.. tu crois ?»

Le châtain rit face à l'air confus de son frère.

- «Je ne sais pas, il n'y a que toi qui peut répondre à cette question Finn.»

Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais le main de Finn l'en empêcha. Il se tourna vers lui pour voir ce qu'il voulait.

- «Merci petit frère.. Ça fait du bien de parler.»

Kurt sourit une dernière fois et quitta la pièce.

Finn s'allongea, et s'endormit avec des questions sans réponses pleins la tête.

* * *

**Bon voilà.. Hum. Vous pouvez me laisser votre avis en review, même si c'est pour me dire que c'était de la grosse m*rde. XDD**

**M'enfin bref. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et on se retrouve pour le prochain !**

**Bisous,**

**Kéz.**


End file.
